Carmel's Tail
by Echotail
Summary: Tensions between BreezeClan and PineClan grow as a tyrannical tom named Honey comes to power in the nearby Twolegplace. Attacks on patrols causes the clans to be at each other's throats, until a pregnant rogue named a Carmel joins BreezeClan, and exposes that both clans have a traitor in their midst. Rated T because it warriors. OC's NEEDED!


**ALLEGIANCES:**

**BreezeClan**

**Leader: **

Goosestar - a light grey tom with amber eyes

**Deputy****:**

Firewing - a ginger she cat with deep green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Autumnleaf - a calico she cat with striking leaf green eyes

Swiftpaw - a blue grey tom with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Dovestream - a dark grey she cat with the same fiery eyes as Foxfur

Molepelt - scrawny brown tom with green eyes (Apprentice - Rabbitpaw)

Mossshadow - black she cat with leaf green eyes (Apprentice - Riverpaw)

Wolfwhisker - a powerfully large grey and white tom with blue eyes. He is heavily scarred and an older cat (Apprentice - Hazelpaw)

Blossomblaze - a black she cat with amber eyes and white on her face and belly (tuxedo cat) ((Apprentice - Blazepaw)

Icewhisper - a white she cat with blue eyes, deaf

Mossleaf - a dark grey she cat with white paws and green eyes (Apprentice - Amberpaw)

Ashbird - a dark grey she cat with blue eyes

Willowleap - a dark grey she-cat with gentle blue eyes. Also has a white tail, and a white paw

Foxfur - a ginger tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Hazelpaw - a light brown she cat with blue eyes

Riverpaw - a dark grey tom with blue eyes

Rabbitpaw - a brown and white she cat with blue eyes

Blazepaw - a black tom with a white blaze on his chest and amber eyes

Amberpaw - a golden she cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Moonkit - a black she cat with a white moon in her chest and blue eyes

Rainwhisper - a grey she cat with dark blue eyes (Kits: Doekit - a light brown she kit with white spots and emerald green eyes, Nettlekit - a brown she kit with pale green eyes)

Cloverwing - a calico she cat with green eyes (Kits: Palekit - a pale white she cat with green eyes, Emberkit - a large black she cat with green eyes)

**Elders:**

Nightsplash - a black tom with white spots and amber eyes

Cloudstep - a white she cat with amber eyes

Harestone - a brown and white she cat with green eyes

Flameflower - a ginger she cat with amber eyes

**PineClan**

**Leader****:**

Splashstar - blue-grey tom with white splotches and blue eyes

**Deputy****:**

Brambleheart - brown tom with green eyes, very brawny (Apprentice -Fernpaw)

**Medicine Cat:**

Aspenwind - a light grey she cat with dark grey paws and amber eyes

Featherheart - a light grey she cat with white and blue grey spots. She is best known for her white dapples on her flank

**Warriors:**

Flamefur - ginger tom with green eyes, most cats overlook because so scrawny

Skystorm - white and grey dappled she-cat with amber eyes

Russetwind - ginger she-cat with green eyes and white markings (Apprentice - Mosspaw)

Ivywhisker - grey she cat with green eyes and white paws

Jaypool - grey tom, with amber eyes and a big heart (Apprentice - Fawnpaw)

Echofeather - a dappled light grey she cat with blue eyes (Apprentice - Willowpaw)

Thundersong - golden tom with striking green eyes, very small but fast

Stormclaw - dark grey tom with striking green eyes

Sage - white tom with green eyes (Apprentice - Snowpaw)

**Apprentices:**

Fawnpaw - tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mosspaw - a light grey she cat with moss green eyes

Willowpaw - a light grey and white she cat with blue eyes

Fernpaw - a white and grey she cat with green eyes

Snowpaw - a white tom with blue eyes, deaf

**Queens:**

Frostwing - white she-cat with striking green eyes (Kits: Darkkit - a black tom with blue eyes, Ravenkit - dark grey-she cat with green eyes, Mistkit - a grey she-kit with amber eyes, Cloudkit - a white tom with amber eyes)

Mothwhisker - Tortoiseshell she-cat with striking amber eyes, very pretty

**Elders:**

Cinderpool - grey she-cat with dappled black spots, green eyes

Briarbelly - a dark brown and white tom with blind amber eyes

Spiderfur - a small black tom with white paws and green eyes


End file.
